Midnight Angel
Midnight Angel is a fictional character from the Wild Cards series of books. History The Angel led a sheltered life in her youth. Her unmarried mother had given birth to her after a liaison with someone that the Angel never had the chance to meet, although that side of her lineage evidently carried the wild card virus as did her mother. When she had her first period the Angel's mother sliced open her belly in an attempt to cut out the child's uterus, telling her that it was the curse that came to all women and that she would save her from it. The trauma of the event caused the Angel's card to turn, and she not only drew an ace, but also the power it bestowed upon her saved her from the wound. As a strongly religious ace, the Angel opted to ignore her mother's advice to stay away from the perils of the world and she opted to become a soldier for her Lord and Saviour instead. This ideal eventually brought her under the sway of Leo Barnett, whom she then referred to as the Hand as he was the Hand of God to her. A pivotal moment in her life came when Barnett sent her to rescue John Fortune after the boy had been kidnapped by a rival religious group, the Allumbrados. A frustrating partnership with the government ace Billy Ray gradually became an unlikely example of opposites attracting, and the pair soon kindled a fiery romance by the end of their adventure together. The Midnight Angel took up a job with SCARE not long after the run with John Fortune, earning recognition as a powerful and effective agent. As a more senior agent she moved into a team leader role, often in command of the junior agent Jamal Norwood. Wild Card Traits Midnight Angel can summon a flaming sword and fly with the assistance of fiery wings that she can project from her back. She is also superhumanly strong and has an increased metabolism, which causes her to have a voracious appetite and forces her to consume high quantities of food to sustain herself. Strong emotions appear to enhance or even to give birth to unknown aspects of her wild card. Despite having her card turn when she hit puberty, sometime in the early 90's, she did not manifest her fiery wings until sometime in 2008 when Carnifex was nearly killed by Sharky and the Racist. Appearance *Ht: 5 ft. 11in *Wt: 145lbs *Eyes: Dark *Hair: Dark *Ethnicity: Caucasian *Notable features: Eight inch scar on her belly Personality The Angel was brought up in an extremely sheltered and religious environment as her mother moved from church to church exploring the many paths to salvation. As a result the Angel has a somewhat naive view of the world, yet also has the inner strength to persevere through its perils helped along by her belief that she is an agent of the Lord's will. Her relationship with Billy Ray is a complex one where the pair present a perfect foil for each other; the Angel with her piety juxtaposed against Billy's wild adventurous nature. His influence has stripped away some of her more debilitating ideals, while hers has softened his rougher edges. Trivia The 2008 Mutants & Masterminds Wild Cards Campaign Setting book states that Angel needs to recite a prayer: "Save my soul from evil, Lord, and heal this warrior's heart," to call upon her flaming sword. Selected Reading * * * - "The Big Bleed" * * References Category:Religious characters Category:POV characters